Tips and Tricks
Money Making Tips * Entering a house/shop temporarily clears your village of critters/balloons and clovers. * Always plant coin crops. You won't need the Experience crop if you're online often and do quests. * You can just tap + hold the coin crop icon and drag it along across your crop plots. This also works for harvesting the completed crops. * Tap the ladybugs (when they're still), chicks and chickens. Try to avoid the butterflies, because you could mistakenly enter a house/shop. * Walk to your quest giver. This way you can tap all of the critters and clovers you find in your way. Prefer to accept quests when the quest giver is outside. * If you just cleared your village of catchables or just got a clover, go to your quest givers through the icons in the top until they're all done. Then go back to your village street to get more critters/clovers. * You can only have two active quests at a time, I filter mine by rejecting quests that take too long when I'm lazy (Balloon popping, Fishing contest, visiting townies). You can only reject a quest the first time you talk with the quest giver. If the quest giver is Mojo, then you can tap "I need help" and then "nothing" and the quest will still be available. * Keep all the stuff you don't want to sell at your home. DO NOT spend your coins with new rooms until you have enough coins to get by (around 50,000). You can keep floor and wallpapers outside your home, just drag it out of your inventory (this also works with any other item, if your home is full) * Sell all the stuff you got that is worth 100 coins or more, keep the rest as quest fodder. * If you're trying to save money, do not visit other townies shops, as you're bound to find an item you want! (control yourself!) * Accept trade quests even if you don't want the given item. It will help fill your fever bar. * You can stack the fruits from your trees, just shake the trees but don't catch the fruits. when it stacks to 99, sell them for a big sum. * Use anyone's code in the "Invite" bonus tab to get a free room (One per account) * If your fever meter is complete, use it before completing any more quests! * Sell each type of items to their respective sellers, You'll get more money this way. (furniture at Philip's, clothes at Tira's, Hair and hai accessories at Barnie's, and food and fish at Maggie's) * Always update your stores with Mojo when available, you'll get coins and diamonds as a reward! * Popping random floating balloons will reward you with 1 coin or a random item. * Keep a few expensive items you would not mind losing on hand for trade/rock-paper-scissors quests, as winning rock-paper-scissors gives you an item of equivalent value AND the gold the item is worth. As for trade quests, you may get an expensive item you like. '' * ''For approximately every 5 minutes of game play, you can get 1 diamond from tapping a critter. * (Level 35+) Allow yourself and your townies to get pooped on for EXP. * Save all first page fish for Albert's fetch quest. * ''When shopping in other players' towns, keep an eye out for the clothes, food, tables, lamps, and shelves townies ask for in their Fetch quests. Neatly dump those items outside their houses to save space. '' Trivia Answers Townies * In Mojo's house you can find: Armchair, Fireplace, Plant, Piano, Portrait, Clock, Bed, Radio, Chandelier and Door. * Mojo wears: Top hat, Cane, Suit, Bow tie. * Philip's Bandanna is PURPLE. * Thomas's Hair is BROWN. * Maggie's eyes are BROWN * Tira's Bonet is MAROON * Calvin's the one who likes fishing the most * Calvin's bucket is RED Dates * Valentine's day is February 14th * Christmas is December 25th * Halloween is December 31th Capitals * Brazil's capital is Brasilia * Spain's capital is Madrid * Germany's capital is Berlin * Vietnam's capital is Hanoi * England's capital is London * Singapore's capital is Singapore * Thailand's capital is Bangkok * Philippine's capital is Manila * US's capital is Washington, DC * France's capital is Paris * China's capital is Beijing Colors * Red + Blue = Purple * Red + Yellow = Orange * Yellow + Blue = Green * Blue + Green = Cyan * Light Blue + Light Red = Magenta Gems * Amethyst is purple * Emerald is green * Citrine is yellow * Ruby is red Science and Geography * The Pacific ocean is the largest ocean * Hydrogen is the most plentiful element on Earth * Helium is the second most plentiful element on Earth * Arctic Ocean is the smallest ocean on Earth. Category:Trivia Category:Help Category:Tips Category:Tricks